Foe
"Foe" is the eighth episode in season 1, and the eighth produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 17, 2011. Synopsis When Reese and Finch discover that their latest POI has connections to Cold War Soviet espionage circles, they quickly learn how covert ops were handled in a world before The Machine. Episode Notes *Kohl shoots his victims with a Welrod, an extremely rare silenced bolt action pistol. *The medals and the certificate Reese finds hidden in Hauffe’s apartment match the real medals that were awarded by the Stasi. The text on the certificate almost uses the same words as there were on real certificates. *The flashback scene indicates that the machine is accessing the NCS archive. This would serve to indicate that Stanton and Reese were working for theNational Clandestine Service at the time. Production Notes *The beginning of the episode is unusual as it introduces the Person of Interest directly. Usually Finch and Reese discuss the new POI first before the character is shown. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *The German report about Anja’s accident that Finch received from Pilcher is fairly nonsensical. It talks about a dog, a forest, and "in 400 years the population of the great state New York will reach epic levels before falling after a natural disaster". *According to his birth certificate, Kohl was born on March 8, 1946 in Berlin am Main, Germany. There is no city called Berlin anywhere near the river Main. *The scene where Reese shoot the consulate car: It seems from the time when Reese parks his car to when he fires his gun, the distance between him and the target miraculously shrinks. macomb-before.jpg|Gun-Assembly macomb-after.jpg|Aiming For further proof, look at the arch in the background. and the white, yellow, & orange signs on the right hand side of the second frame which is not in the first. Apparently, the local space-time region somehow folded to allow Reese to "close the distance". *When Kohl talked with Steiler, he had a gun and a coat in each hand, and he switched them several times. Music "I Know You Are But What Am I?" by Mogwai - end of episode. Trivia *Kohl’s wife Anja and their daughter live at 205 Morningside Ave, New York, NY, 10027. The interior layout of the apartment is the same as in the apartment Finch used as a cover residence when Carter came by to interview him about the robbery in the evidence lockup and also the same Finch used as a safe house for the grandparents of Leila Smith. *Wernick is having lunch at Craftbar on Broadway. *Compared to Reese, Ulrich Kohl is one of the few opponents with a similar skill set as well as a similar background: he was a spy who had been betrayed by his government and was living under an alias, seeking revenge for the (supposedly) accidental killing of his loved one. He also doesn’t enjoy killing people, but obviously he is very good at it. Reese described himself to Fusco in a similar way. *Special Agent Donnelly referred to Ulrich Kohl when he listed crimes "the man in a suit" allegedly had committed. *The sniper rifle Reese uses is a Barrett .50 caliber model 82A1. Quotes "I'm a sucker for surveillance". - Finch "You Tier I boys are all the same: Tense". - Stanton Finch: "Mr Reese, I am highly uncomfortable being here". Reese: "I am highly uncomfortable having you here, but I need a spotter". Finch: "What if you miss?" Reese: "I wouldn't know... never have." "Look, you guys just can't ring me up like I'm a bellhop" - Fusco "We don't have time for questions: Only answers". - Stanton es:Foe 108 108 Category:Season 1 Episodes